The Fallen
by animegirl1289
Summary: The shinobi world is falling apart,and Naruto, with the assistance of others, must go and search for survivors. On their quest, they will realize what it means to be a true friend, and to make the sacrifices needed to save others and themselves.


Hi there!This is my first fanfic,and I hope you like it. I really didn't have a good title,so I put whatever popped into my mind.Please review,and don't be too harsh.So,I hope you like it. 

Disclaimers-I don't own Naruto...If I did Naruto and Hinata would end up together.

Summary-The shinobi world is falling apart,and Naruto -with the others help-must search for any survivors.They need to learn what it means to be a friend,and to fall in love.The summary kind of sucks,but the story is good.

Author's Note-This takes place during the Shippuden season.Also Asuma is already dead in my fanfic,so don't ask what happened to him.By the way I'll be taking 5 characters from anybody who is interested.But only 3 girls and 2 guys.

The Will of Fire Blown Out

"Naruto-kun,please hurry!"Hinata said coming back to get him.Naruto just stood there and stared at what used to be Konoha village.The whole village was on fire,and giant snakes were destroying everything,and eating everyone in it's path.And to Naruto's horror he saw Orochimaru,Kabuto and sadly Sasuke standing on the snake's head.They all had wide grins on their faces except for Sasuke.(Which isn't exactly a big surprise.XD)

This sight sent a chill down Naruto and Hinata's spine.The place where they were born and raised was being destroyed in front of their very eyes.  
Naruto wanted to go back and help the village,but he had to obey Tsunade-sama's orders.

-------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

"But Tsunade-sama,I just can't abandon the village!I have to stay behind and help!I have to protect the village if I plan to be the next Hokage"  
Naruto shouted."What good would it do you if you can end up dying?"Tsunade yelled back.Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto."Look,I know how much the village means to you Naruto,and for all of you as well,"Tsunade said to the other shinobi in the room,"but your mission is your top priority right now-""Yet,we still don't know what the mission is,"Naruto said with in his tone.

Tsunade sighed again.'This kid is really impatient.'She looked up at them and said,"Well as you all know,the shinobi villages have fallen apart thanks to Orochimaru.He has already destroyed the villages of our allies,and ours is the last one standing.Now your mission is to go to the other lands and search for any survivors,and bring them back here.""But,what if the village didn't...?"Sakura tried finishing her sentence,but was interrupted by Ino.  
"Of course the village will still be here!It's the strongest shinobi village!"Ino yelled out trying to bring their moods up."Will you be hiding the villagers in the mountains again?"Neji said concerned.Tsunade replied,"Yes,we will,but if it happens to be under attack we'll have Iruka and the others to help.  
So make sure to complete this mission no matter what."Everyone bowed and said,"Hai!"

When they turned around to leave Tsunade stopped them and said,"Kakashi,Kurenai,and Gai will company you guys on your mission.Oh,and before I forget.Whatever happens to the village you have to make sure not to come back and help us no matter what the situation is.Got it?"There was a very long and akward silence,until they finally nodded and left.When the door was closed by the last person out who was Naruto.Tsunade sighed and said,"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys everything,but I promise we will meet soon.Perhaps during your journey."

-------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------

A loud explosion brought Naruto back to reality.He looked around to find the location of the loud noise.And when he found it his and Hinata's eyes grew wide in shock when the place where almost everybody from the village were hiding,explode.The mountain began to collapse,and by looks of it,it destroyed a little less than half of the village.But this didn't change a thing for Naruto."No,"Naruto said as he walked towards the village.  
"Naruto-kun,please we have to go,"Hinata said.But Naruto ignored her,and started running towards the village yelling,"No!Tsunade-baa-chan!Shizune!  
Konohamaru!Master Iruka!""Naruto,we must leave!You must remember Tsunade-sama's orders!"Said Lee coming back to get him.,and pulled him away from getting any closer to the village.

Naruto and the other shinobi took one last look at the village.Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes; for the village that he swore to protect was being destroyed.

Somewhere in the village Orochimaru stood on top of a building.Then a figure appeared behind him."So,did you find them...Sasuke?"Orochimaru asked in his snake like voice.Sasuke just shook his head."They must have left the village,before we got here,"Sasuke said.Orochimaru stayed quiet for a few seconds."Then you know what to do,"Orochimaru finally said.Once he said that Sasuke left.

On top of the Hokage's Tower,Tsunade was standing there looking at what was happening to the village.There was no emotion showing in her eyes.Tsunade turned around and Shizune was walking towards her."Have they finally left the village?"Tsunade asked.

Shizune looked up at Tsunade and replied,"Yes,but do you think you did the right thing?"There was a silence between the two,and the only noises were the explosions and screaming from all over the village."I don't think so,but it will all be alright in the end Shizune."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked it!If I get enough reviews I will update again.Bye bye!


End file.
